Be Mine
by diversewitch
Summary: ONESHOT. Lily Evans has always hated James Potter but what will happen when he steals her homework?


Lily Evans had spent countless days in the library studying for her N.E.W.T.'s test, even though Christmas was near. She had every intention to get 10 perfect 'outstanding' grades on her exams. This was, however, proving itself difficult because she had to fulfill her duties as head girl which meant staying up late with the teacher's guarding the corridors making sure that none of the were in their dorms by curfew. By the time her head duties were over it was nearly midnight. Right now she was in the library looking for a book to re-do her transfiguration homework because she had accidentally set fire on it.

She recalled how it had happened.flashback Every body was slowly leaving the common room after a long night of partying after Gryffindor had once again beaten Slytherin in the quidditch match earlier today. Although she hadn't attended most of the match she saw Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew bring in food for the party into the common room and set everything up just in time for everybody to come in and celebrate their victory.

Remus Lupin and Sirius had just left the common room leaving Lily and James in the room. "JAMES POTTER! GIVE ME BACK MY HOMEWORK!" she yelled at the head boy snatched her essay. "No, I don't think I will" he replied coolly. She then stood up and said "_Acci…what?_" she stared at amazement at the spot were James had stood. He'd just disappeared into thin air. Then something grabbed her by the waist and put their hand on her mouth to muffle her scream. James voice said "I'll make a deal with you Evans."

"Potter you bloody bastard give me back my fucki…"

"Shhhh! No cursing Evans."

"Oh yeah like you never curse"

"That's different. Anyway here's the deal: go out with me and I'll give you back your essay"

Lily had to think for a moment. She felt like saying yes but that would mean going against her every instinct. She had always hates James and everyone knew that. What would they say? Then she thought of something.

"Oh James" she said in a mock sweet voice. He let his grip loosen up slightly from surprise.

"Yes Lily?"

"Come here there's room for two people" she said in the same voice. He had now completely let go of her and she walked across the room and sat on the couch. He started walking toward her and sat next to her very closely and said "What are you doing?"

This threw her by surprise she had expected him to try and grope her as many boys had tried before. She crossed her arms, poutedand said

"I was going to seduce you into giving me back my homework"

"Are you really that desperate for a perfect grade Evans?"

"So what? I actually care about my grades"

"So do I"

Lily snorted at this and replied "You actually care about your grades?"

"Yes I do."

"Then explain why your always in detention with Sirius"

"Because Snivellus gets what he deserves" James snickered at the thought of what he'd done to him earlier. Lily rolled her eyes and say James look the other way and took the opportunity to snatch back her work. But he was too quick for her and stood up and walked quickly to the other end of the couch and said "Now now Evans I thought you had better manners than that"

"That's it Potter!" she grabbed her wand and said "_Stupefy_!"

James was about to move but the spell had come unexpectedly but instead of hitting him the sparks hit her essay and it burst into flames

"POTTER YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" she yelled but then she saw him taking out a cloak and putting it on. She then realized _he has an invisibility cloak!_ She looked around and then she heard the portrait open and she ran after him. She couldn't see him but she could hear his foot steps. As she ran she saw that she was in the seventh floor corridor. She saw a door she had never seen before being open by an invisible hand and she ran toward it and grabbed it as in was about to close.

Then she felt James grab her hand and pull her in, and once again muffled her screams. "Why hello pretty. We meet again"

"Potter your going to pay" she growled as she aimlessly felt around for him. Then she caught something and pulled it. James was standing there grinning. Then she got even more furious _why was he grinning like an idiot?_ She pulled her hand back and striked with a punch but the she gasped as he caught it in mid-air and pulled her towards him and said "I love you" then he kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he looked at her and she could no longer hold it either and then she surprised herself and put her arms around him and kissed him passionately then whispered "Be mine James" He looked at her, smiled and said in a girly voice "Gosh I thought you'd never ask" she giggled and said "I'll take that as a yes" and she kissed him fiercely.End flashback

Lily sighed. She now had a boyfriend but she had to do her essay. James said sorry and offered to take her to the library to finish it again even if it was after it closed up but she accepted. Then she found the book she was looking for and headed back to the table. She looked up to see nothing there and she whispered "James are you under that cloak of yours again?" Silence greeted her. She sighed again and thought _he must have gone up to the common room_. Then she hurried to do her essay. Then she let out a triumphant "HA" and dotted the last sentence and put everything away feeling incredibly tired she sat back down on the chair and put her head down to rest a bit. Then she gasped in surprise as something grabbed her waist and began to kiss her neck. She bit back a moan and said "Not now James I'm really tired" and she got up. Then he swooped her to her feet and covered her with the cloak too. "Does this damsel in distress wish that her brave knight carry her to bed?" she giggled quietly and said "This brave knight cant go up the girls dormitory because he isn't allowed there, remember?"

"Who said I meant your bed"

"What! I can't got up to your bed!"

"Why not? its not like im going to rape you"

He looked at her stern face. "Alright you win but you can't seriously think I would ever do something like that to the girl I love now" he said as he put her down

Then he kissed her goodnight and she climbed into her dorm, and fell back into bed without changing her robes and fell asleep immediately with a smile on her face.


End file.
